Missing Log
by Blodigealach
Summary: The journal entries for the KOKORO Project started by Niou. AU. Platinum Pair.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Platinum Pair

**Warning:** AU, possible confusion of idea, OOC-ness, character death

Note:  
FINALLY FFn stops bitching and letting me upload this story -_- Oh well, I'm just experimenting with writing style, so I made it more like a journal log or some kind. It's kinda harder to be read and understood this way, but I think it has its own antiques? LOL, IDK, that's why I'm experimenting. Feel free to tell me what's good and bad with this style.

Inspired by Vocaloid song, 'Kokoro' and 'Kokoro Kiseki' by Kagamine twins.

(if any of you have seen this in tumblr; yeah, I've submitted it there when FFn is still refusing to let me uploading new document)

* * *

Log Entry #0003

I finally begin this project after hesitating for months. Still no luck in finding any fundraiser, but I just start it anyway. I'm afraid if I wait any longer, I'll start to forget how this should be done, or what kind of appearance it will have. Actually I'm a little optimistic with my memories, but people can just forget many things easily.

If I can, I don't want to forget at all.

I must start working before I lose all of my motivation.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0008

It's a blessing that Yukimura agreed to help me a little with this project. No matter how hard I try, art really is out of my grasp. I actually can make it myself, but my skill is just nothing compared to Yukimura. Now I can concentrate more on the inner structure. He is quite surprised by how far I've changed since years ago. Well, people change. It's not really that surprising.

But if my past self were to see how he would become, I bet he'd be surprised as well. Years ago, I wouldn't even think that I'll be like this. It's very not me. But then again, people change, and sometimes it's very drastic.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0011

Apparently, Yanagi heard from Yukimura about my project. He asked me if I need his help, and I admit that I do need more head to think. Although I've got all the education and the skills needed for this project, there are still some things I can't handle myself. Yanagi is the perfect person to help me.

Yukimura also has started working his part. As I said before, his hands can do magic. It's not even close to done yet, but it already looks very alive. Somehow I think I won't be surprised to find it moving even without the inner structure.

Maybe this project can finish sooner than I expected.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0019

I'm forced to halt this project. I'm out of cash, and I just can't accept my friends' money. I need a fundraiser after all. I'll just have to re-type my proposal and hand it to more corporations.

I won't give up.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0026

Finally, I found a fundraiser. Atobe Corp. agrees to fund my project. The contract is also easy; I just have to hand over the blueprints once it's done. I have to thank that diva, and maybe apologize for the pranks I've done to him in the past. He's not really that bad, actually.

Or maybe, he also has the same intention with me. Maybe he also wants to bring back what's lost. But then again, it's not my business.

All I care now is the completion of my own project.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0032

The outer shell is completed. I owe Yukimura so much for this. He really is a genius. If only I'm not the one who requested it, I won't be able to tell if it's a real human or not. He looks just the same like he was in my memories. Yukimura asked me if there's anything I want to change or repair, but I found none. It's perfect the way it is.

Meanwhile, the inner part is still far from done. Maybe I do need more help.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0038

Really, that Atobe is really eager to see this project done. He sent one of his own people to help me working on this project. Although, in my opinion, that so-called 'genius' doesn't really help much since he's more to medic person more than engineering. Thankfully Yanagi succeeded to drag Inui into this project. He has numerous good reputation in this subject, thus he is the perfect help.

I can't wait for the day this project completes.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0046

It's done.

Technically, it's done. The inner components have been done constructed, and the outer shell is also ready. We only need to attach everything together and tested it tomorrow. We haven't slept for 3 days straight, and it's dangerous to continue without sleeping. As much as I want to see it done soon, I also don't want to risk my life. What's the point of this project if I'm not alive to enjoy it?

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0050

It's been 5 days already and it's still not moving. I don't know what went wrong. I've double-checked everything, and theoretically, it should've begun moving as soon as it's turned on. But nothing happened. He's still sleeping.

Have I really lost him?

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0063

It's a miracle.

It's definitely a miracle.

He's awake. He's alive. He's back in my arms.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0064

I conclude everything too soon. He's awake, but he's not the same person I know anymore. No matter how identical he is to 'him', he's not 'him'.

I made a mistake.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0068

I finally found what's wrong with him. There's something he lacked, something essential that every human has. But being a robot, I don't know how should I create it for him. It will take more time to finish. It won't be easy.

But still, I won't give up.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0073

He is a fast learner. I teach him various things and he absorbs it very quickly, just like dry sponge absorbing water. But then again, he's programmed to, so it's not really surprising. Still, it's amusing to see him reading until his battery runs out or asking weird questions about various things. He starts to remind me of 'him'.

Maybe, one day, this project can really succeed.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0077

He has finally stopped calling me 'Professor' and started calling me 'Niou-kun'. I was surprised when he called me that for the first time. I thought I was dreaming, or I went through time-travel to the past. But apparently, it's Yanagi who told him to call me with that name. Damn that Yanagi. But I think I have to thank him in one way or another.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0082

_Error in opening document: some paths or files might have been lost or damaged._

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0093

Atobe stopped funding this project. He's satisfied enough with the current result, although I've assured him that it's not done yet. But he's the fundraiser, and it's his right to stop or start funding. I gave him the copy of the blueprint, and he gave me the last of my payment. I'll have to find another fundraiser, or just using what's left of my private properties to fund this project.

There has to be some way.

There has to be.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0102

This is bad. I think I'm ill, and it's probably serious. But if I go to doctor or hospital, I won't have enough money to keep this project running. It's either I sacrifice my life for him or I sacrifice my dream for my health.

I can only choose one.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0111

It's getting worse. I start to cough blood. Yet the project is still nowhere near done.

Now I don't know what to do.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0114

This might be the last entry I'll make. I don't have much time left.

Actually I've found the solution since years ago, but it's just too risky. I can't risk losing him again. Not now. Not when I finally have him in my arms again.

Maybe one day he'll find it. I don't know. I wish he would never do.

I don't want him to die for the second time.

_-Masaharu_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0115

Since Niou-kun has left, I'll be the one responsible to continue this journal.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0122

The electricity in the lab is cut off because no one pays for the bill anymore. I constructed a solar power generator to at least sustain the main part of the lab.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0128

Some of the devices in main lab break down. I have to use parts from other devices since there are no spare parts for those devices. As long as the main lab is safe and fully functioning, there's nothing to worry about.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0134

Some of my body parts also break down. Probably it's because I'm old already, almost as old as this lab. It's only logical that I start to break as well. Besides, it's been years since the last time I got maintenance.

Again, I'm using parts from other devices since there are no spare parts here.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0139

I found a picture in one of Niou-kun's books. He looks much younger in this picture. He's with another man in this picture, but his face was scratched away. Niou-kun smiled. I don't have any data of Niou-kun smiling. I also have no data of the other person.

Maybe Niou-kun put the data about him somewhere in his room. He never let me came to his room.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0143

I found a photo album in Niou-kun's room. I recognize some people in the album. I've met some of them. Niou-kun smiled a lot in these pictures. There are also a lot of pictures of him with the man whose face was scratched.

I want to know who that man is.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0154

Finally I found some data about the man in the picture. His name is also scratched over. In his manual journals, Niou-kun described him as 'serious', 'no fun', 'gentleman', 'loyal friend', 'best buddy', 'has great eyes', 'smells good', 'hot', 'understands what I want', 'great', 'awesome', 'amusing', and lastly, 'betrayer'.

This is confusing. There are just too many descriptions that negated one another.

I can't understand human.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0157

I've just realized that Log Entry #0082 is broken. I'll see if I can fix it.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #161

I found another data about this man. Apparently he died in plane crash years prior to my birth. There's a chance of Niou-kun started this project because of him.

I don't understand why he did such thing.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0168

Finally I can fix Log Entry #0082. There's only one word in that log. Maybe it's a password.

I'll search for the file locked with that password.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0171

I found the file—or rather, the folder. The password matched perfectly. There's a note left inside that folder, signed by Niou-kun. It said that the program left in that folder is the key to the project's completion.

I don't know why Niou-kun didn't execute the program earlier. If it can complete his research, he should've used it sooner.

But maybe there's bug or something in that program. I want to know. Just for a precaution, I'll save this log first.

_-Hiroshi_

~.oOo.~

Log Entry #0172

What is this?

There's something swirling in my chest, making me feel sad and hurt. I can't understand why, but I can't stop thinking about Niou-kun.

I want to see him again. I want to see him smile. I want to embrace him with these arms, feeling the heat of his body. But I realize that he's gone. He's already gone years ago.

He left me here, alone.

I feel sad. I feel hurt.

Is this what I'm always lacking? Is this what makes me complete?

Why does it feel so painful?

Maybe because now I understand everything. I now understand why I was created.

I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi.

I'm the man whose face and name were scratched in Niou-kun's photo album and diaries.

I'm the man who has died once, and revived in this form.

But what's the point of reviving me if you're not here?

Masaharu, I want to meet you.

I love you so much that it hurts.

Let me come to your side.

~.oOo.~

End of KOKORO Project Logs


End file.
